The Starry-Eyed Raven
by loonyformoony23
Summary: Blue has trees in her eyes and stars in her heart. Gansey explores the forest of Blue's eyes. Ronan and Adam grow stronger. Noah is still dead.
1. Chapter 1

Adam stared at Gansey in the dashboard mirror. Gansey didn't notice. His attention rested on the road and Blue, whose hair was pinned in a very spiky fashion. Her cheek sat on her hand as she stared out the window, watching the blurred dead trees pass.

"Hey, do you guys want to stop and get food? There's a Fazoli's at the next exit." Gansey asked brightly.

Blue smirked. "I live for poor Italian food." Adam was silent.

"Good. I was gonna get off anyways. Pig needs gas." A large black truck cut them off just as Gansey got over. He shook his head gently, muttering something about patience.

"Where exactly are we going?" Adam spoke up.

"Not sure yet. Tennessee. Georgia. Texas."

Blue lifted her head. "We could go to Kansas. I've never been to Kansas."

Gansey nodded thoughtfully, taking this offer into consideration. His thumb would be on his lip if he wasn't such a responsible driver.

"Kansas."

"Kansas it is," Adam mumbled from the backseat. They pulled off the exit, cruising past box department stores and fast food restaurants. Much like Fazoli's. Gansey smoothly pulled into the least sketchy gas station, even though it didn't have the cheapest price. He stepped out of the car, surveying the area, then resumed to pumping gas.

"Why does every exit look the exact same?" Blue asked, annoyed.

Adam replied calmly, "They try to make it convenient for visitors."

"Who's they?"

Adam looked down at his hands, feeling Cabeswater's absence. "I'm never really sure, Blue." She nodded slowly, understanding. There was calm, stifling silence until Gansey returned to the car, snacks in hand.

"I wasn't really sure what you guys wanted for the rest of our drive, so I got Coke and trail mix. And dark chocolate for you, Jane."

"Thanks, Dick."

Gansey had adventure in his eyes and he looked over at Blue, admiring her pixie like nose and light spread of freckles. Adam looked away and began texting Ronan. Ronan had never been a cell phone kind of guy, but he was when it came to Adam's texts and calls. Adam typed, "Just wanted to see how you were, holding down the fort."

"Do you guys still wanna go to Fazoli's?" Gansey asked quietly as he backed out.

Adam was staring at his phone, waiting for a reply. He didn't reply. Blue, however, said "Mfht riglly." Her mouth was full of chocolate. Gansey knew that she had in fact said, "Not really."

And then they were on the road again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ronan lied shirtless on the sole couch of Monmouth Manufacturing, with Chainsaw shuffling on the arm by his feet. His eyes were closed but he was clearly not sleeping. He had been afraid to sleep now that Cabeswater was gone. His phone was lying on the floor, buzzing. He opened his eyes slowly, hoping it was Adam. He was the sole occupant of Ronan's thoughts and he felt strange when Adam wasn't around. In fact, he hadn't returned to the Barns since they had kissed. He had _kissed_ Adam, felt his soft grain colored hair, seen his smallest freckles sprinkled across his nose. Ronan reached over, grabbing his cheap phone, reading the text ID: _Loser Parrish,_ asking him how he was doing. Well, he was facing incredible boredom and persistent longing without Adam, but instead he sent: "I'm fine, but Chainsaw's burned the place down. Don't tell Gansey." Ronan dropped his phone back on the ground, returning to his sleepless nap.

Adam was sleeping in the back of the Pig; it's loud engine had somehow lulled him to sleep. Blue leaned against Gansey's arm, relishing in the security of his _Ganseyness_ of him. His lame pink polo shirt, his boot cut jeans, his minty leathery smell, his smooth hands, only callused from writing. His eyes were on the road, his right hand in Blue's.

"Gansey." Blue's small voice was enveloped by the sweet silence.

"Blue?"

She wasn't sure what she even meant to say. She just liked the feel of his name on her tongue, and it wasn't followed with bitterness or a scoff and the words, "Aglionby boys...boat shoes and sexism." It was simply Gansey, and a symphony of pleasant feelings.

"Blue?" He repeated. He glanced down at her small, softly crunched figure. Her shoes were off, and he could catch a glimpse of her bright orange polish on her toes.

"Nothing." She tightened her grip on his hand, and everything was awfully nice. Adam shuffled around in the back, waking up.

"Are we really going to Kansas?" he mumbled.

"We could just drive around forever," suggested Blue.

Gansey sighed, "Henry would hate it if we left him."

"Correction, Dick-Henry would hate it if _you_ left him."

Adam chuckled, reaching for his phone that had fallen on the floor, seeing there was a text from Ronan. His heart fluttered. It read, "I'm fine, but Chainsaw's burned the place down. Don't tell Gansey."

"Hey, Gansey, Ronan says Chainsaw burned down Monmouth Manufacturing."

"Tell him that _Chainsaw_ would have to do an awful lot of dream building to fix a burned down building. And that I think he is being an absolute…" he trailed off, not sure quite what to call him.

"An unnecessary ass?" Blue suggested.

"Yes, that's it."


End file.
